He Wouldn't Mind
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: AU in which Lily lives. Remus and Lily talk about astrology signs and James' feelings.


**Title:** He Wouldn't Mind  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing(s):** Remus/Lily  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1381  
**Summary:** AU in which Lily lives. Remus and Lily talk about astrology signs and James' feelings.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry: **Triwizard Tournament – Stage Three, Task Three (Can't say my prompts)

**Rummikub Challenge: **Prompt Used – fatidic (of or relating to prophecy)

**Game of Life Challenge: **Prompt Used – Grandchild

**Snakes and Ladders Competition: **Character Used – Lily Evans/Potter

**Fanfiction Tournaments Competition:** Round 2

**Twister Challenge: **Character Lives!AU

**Taming the Muse Livejournal Community: **Prompt Used – Gemini

**Writerverse Livejournal Community: **Prompts Used – Laughter, Challenging Fate

* * *

Lily closes her eyes, thinking about the Quaffle that her late husband used to love to chase. Although she had never been particularly fond of Quidditch, James had loved the sport and Lily had learned to tolerate it for his sake. She knew enough about the sport that she understood the references when he talked about it ad nauseam with Sirius. James and Sirius' laughter had been contagious when they got in the Quidditch zone.

Those were good days.

The happiness and good feelings seem to be so spread apart now, but they're starting to come back again. And she knows it has a lot to do with Remus and his constant presence in the house.

Like right now. Remus is sitting on the floor, playing with her darling Harry. Even though she knows her son is a fatidic child, she's determined that he'll have as normal of a childhood as possible. She knows what Dumbledore feels, concerning You-Know-Who. He believes the evil wizard isn't gone permanently, but she refuses to allow her son to be turned into nothing more than a weapon. He may receive extra training when he starts school, but for now, he'll be just a normal wizard. That's the main reason she mostly stays away from popular spots in the wizarding world when she has Harry with her; she doesn't want Harry to have to deal with the attention of surviving You-Know-Who.

She turns back to her book, looking at the pictures of the red pillar candle and blood-stained knife. Although she shouldn't be reading something like this so close to Harry, she's can't help it. She's completely engrossed in her murder mystery novel, and besides, she knows Remus will take care of Harry.

_Nikki takes the candle and spreads the fire. When she puts the candle down, there's nothing left but a roll of burnt parchment. Hopefully, the parchment and the knife will lead Nikki to the murderer. Hopefully before the murderer strikes again, and Nikki loses another person that she loves._

A hand on her knee brings her out of the world the book drags her into. She blinks and smiles sheepishly when Remus gives her a knowing look.

"Yes? Is Harry okay?" Lily asks.

Remus nods and as if realizing his hand is still on her knee, he quickly takes it away, as if he was burnt by the touch.

Lily pushes down the hurt feelings and the longing for his hand to stay there and focuses on what he's saying.

"...is fine. He wants his mommy to stop reading and pay attention to him, though."

She turns her attention to her four-year old son, who is climbing onto a big rubber ball, challenging fate as he lies on his stomach. The ball starts to wobble. Remus looks and quickly scoops him up, holding the protesting child close to his chest.

He tickles Harry's stomach in order to get the giggles to come.

She lightly smiles. Although she wishes for James to be here, she can't imagine a better person than Remus to be filling a fatherly role if James can't do it. Sirius is great, but he's more like a friend or a favorite uncle that will spoil Harry. Although Remus doesn't mind having fun, he can be stern when he needs to be, and he knows when enough is enough.

Remus hands Harry over to Lily, who puts down her book. He sits on the couch next to her. He stretches, and Lily feels her heart speed up when he casually lays his arm on the back of the couch, gently brushing it against her hair. She knows he's not trying to be coy – that's not Remus at all – but she can't help but wish that's what this was about.

"I was thinking about birthdays since yours is coming up."

Lily nods.

"Anyways, although I never held my stock in them, I was thinking about astrological signs and their connection to when a person is born. You know what makes me believe astrology doesn't work?"

Lily looks at him, wondering where he's going with this line of thought.

"Well, Sirius is a Scorpio, but going by his personality, he should definitely be a Gemini. Like Gemini, he hates boring things, strict people, conformity, and repetition. He also enjoys games, has a sense of humor, and uses his imagination. Really sounds like Sirius to me."

"And Scorpios?"

"He does have characteristics of a Scorpio, but I just feel like he fits the scope of a Gemini better."

Lily nods. "Where are you going with all of this astrology talk?"

"You're an Aquarius, and by definition, you should like listening to others and keep a broad outlook. So, I hope you live up to your sign when I say this." He pauses and takes a fortifying breath, and then continues, "Lily, I never thought this would happen. When James died, I vowed that I'd do everything I could to take care of you and Harry. I made that promise for James as much as for you and Harry."

She nods, silently urging him to go on.

"I never meant to develop feelings for you, and for a long time, I hated myself for it. It felt like a betrayal of the worst kind to James. You've always been James' girl, even when you wanted nothing to do with him, and I just knew he'd hate me."

Her pounding heart is loud in her ears, and she's surprised that he can't hear it.

"Then I continued thinking about it, and I know James would want you to move on and find someone who treasures both you and Harry, and I'm that person. I know I am." He takes out a long box. "Happy birthday."

Lily blinks at the total non sequitur; that wasn't what she expected to hear. She opens the box, and inside, lays the most beautiful silver locket. She takes the locket out of the box and opens the clasp. Tears come when a moving picture of her, James, and Harry greets her.

"I don't want to take James' place in your heart, but I hope there might be room for me in there as well. I want to be a family with you and Harry. When Harry grows up and gets married, I want his child to be my grandchild. I want everything with the two of you. Please, say you'll be mine. Or something less possessive." The last sentence is said quickly, as if he's afraid of Lily's reaction to a statement such as 'be mine.'

Lily smiles and puts Harry down on the floor. She gives Remus the locket and turns her back to him. "Put it on me?" she asks.

Remus does so quickly.

She turns back to him and places a soft hand on his cheek. "You were right. James would want me to move on, and I don't think he'd be upset that it's with you. If he's up there watching us right now, I'm sure he's smiling because he knows you'll take care of me since he can't." She leans forward and places a lingering kiss on his lips. "And yes, I'll be yours, if you'll be mine."

Remus' breath is shuddering as he gasps, "Yes, I'm yours."

"Good," she murmurs, giving him a more forceful kiss.

Remus returns it, moaning against her lips. He pulls her closer so she sits on his lap, and they deepen their kiss.

They break apart when Sirius stumbles in and shouts "My prongslet does _not _need to see his mommy making out."

Remus' eyes are wide, but Lily feels indifferent. "Well, Harry needs to get used to it. He might be seeing it quite a bit."

Sirius grabs Harry, who yells "Paddy!" He bounces Harry and laughter fills the air. Sirius shoots them a look and says, "About time." He then flounces upstairs, leaving Remus and Lily alone.

"He doesn't mind." Remus' voice is awestruck.

"Of course not. He probably came to the same conclusion you did about James' feelings. So, Harry's upstairs and we're alone downstairs. What do you want to do?"

Remus grins wickedly and claims her lips again.

_'This is definitely a nice way to spend the time alone,' _Lily thinks before her mind goes blank.


End file.
